Creating A Memory
by SassyRedhead
Summary: “Do you ever feel like we betrayed you, Irvy?” A Selvine Selphie and Irvine Oneshot.


I don't own Selphie, Irvine, or any aspect of this game. Sorry!

---------------

Selphie lay back into the grass and enjoyed the warm sun on her face. Between training and planning the festivals, time to just relax was scarce. Next to her, Irvine hummed softly and watched the clouds go by.

"Do you ever feel like we betrayed you, Irvy?" Selphie asked.

Irvine laughed. "That's a bit out of the blue, Sefie, what are you talking about?"

Selphie bit her lip and gazed up at Irvine. "We forgot you, everything that happened between you and us, whole years of friendship. Even now that we know what we're missing, not much is really coming back, nothing specific." She scrunched up her nose. "I _know_ that more memories are locked up in my head somewhere, I can just feel them trying to burst out whenever you tell me about something that happened."

"I don't feel betrayed." Irvine told her. "Now that I'm getting to understand GFs better, I understand what happened better." He paused. "The thing that's really hard is the knowing that I have to take care of all these memories because no one else has them. Some things have happened that no one remembers but me, and as many times as I remind myself that it wasn't on purpose, I can't help but feel that you all forgot because I wasn't important enough to remember." Irvine was a little embarrassed, and avoided Selphie's eyes.

"Hyne", Selphie whispered. "I didn't even think of that. We're so sorry, Irvy, we love you and everyone wishes we had our memories back." She rolled over in the grass onto her stomach. "I'd trade twice the amount of Irvy-less memories to get them back!" Selphie giggled as she thought of embarrassing and boring memories she'd be pleased to trade.

"Tell me a memory." Selphie requested. "Tell me in detail and I'll concentrate really, really hard, and maybe it will come back. Or even just a story, tell me about us and I'll remember what we were like."

"We were best friends, Sefie. You were friendly to everyone, but we were almost always together. You got crazy ideas, mostly from magazines, and you would convince half the orphanage to join in on your made up games." Irvine fiddled with some blades of grass as he relived these bittersweet memories of childhood. "We once announced to matron that we were in love and planned to elope. She didn't even bat an eyelash, just told us to have fun and give her a call when puberty hit." Selphie exploded into a giggle fit.

"That sounds like me! Oh Hyne that's classic. Did we get very far when we eloped?"

"Not really, to the end of the beach, then we came back. Not before you sealed our marriage with a kiss, though." Irvine kept his eyes low, not wanting Selphie to see how important that memory had been to him. When he got up the nerve to meet her gaze, he saw that she had sat up, her wide eyes close to tears.

"We've kissed?" she whispered. "We've kissed and I forgot. I have had my first kiss, I just can't remember it. We were fake married and I'm sure it meant something to me at the time but now I can't even be bothered to remember that it happened!" The tears began to escape her eyes, running down her cheeks and spilling onto the grass. Guilt had been building up in her ever since Irvine's revelation, and this one memory broke the camel's back. Selphie brought the heels of her hands up to her eyes, trying to stop her silent sobbing, trying to stop herself from falling apart in front of Irvine. Irvine had watched her outburst, feeling both concerned and awkward at the same time, he didn't know what words to say, or what actions might help angry-Selphie. The moment angry-Selphie turned into crying-Selphie, though, he knew what to do. Irvine could handle crying-Selphie. He gathered her gently into his arms, nuzzling his face against her soft hair. She buried her own face into his shirt, and stayed there until she was completely out of tears.

"We don't have to let it stay like that." Irvine murmured when she was done crying. "We can make up for the past."

"How?" Selphie sniffled, hope starting to show in her eyes.

"A kiss." Irvine lifted her chin so that she would meet his eyes. Her skin was cool and moist from her tears, and Irvine loved every second of the touch. "We should have our first kiss again, so that we can both remember it."

"A do-over." Selphie said with a smile, happiness beginning to shine again in her emerald eyes.

Irvine laughed. "You make it sound so romantic." He leaned his forehead against hers, reveling in the feel of her breath as it hit his neck. "Let's have a new first kiss." Irvine only needed a small movement in order to make their lips meet. He was deliberately slow so that Selphie could stop him if she wished. She didn't. Instead, Selphie kissed him back with the same enthusiasm she had for everything else in life. When the kiss ended, she simply smiled up at him.

"I won't forget this one."

"Promise?" Irvine asked, only half jokingly.

"Of course!" Selphie leaned back into the grass again. "I'm not going to forget our first kiss."

Irvine lay back as close to Selphie as he dared. "Up for any other firsts today? A date, perhaps?"

"Maybe." Selphie said brightly. "But not right now, I'm not done looking at the clouds yet." She pushed her body closer to Irvine's, and he wrapped an arm around her. Perhaps losing memories wouldn't be so bad if he was there to help remind her.


End file.
